


Akumatized Riff Tide

by Niana



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: AU-Corpse Bride, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, and the victims are not evil in here, main couples are Lukanette and Adrimi, the Land of the Dead is the Akumatized Land, the dead roles are Akumatized victims in this story, this story will be very different from the movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-04-20 21:32:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 16,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14269965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niana/pseuds/Niana
Summary: After a wedding rehearsal ended badly at the Agreste mansion, Marinette Dupain-Cheng has to practice with her vows if she is to marry Adrien.  However, unknowingly and unexpectedly, she accidentally weds a young man that had been Akumatized, the Riff Tide.  Whisked away to the Land of the Akumatized, Marinette learns about all of the Akumatized victims, who they really are and about the one that had done this to them.  As she searches for a way back home, Marinette can't help but also fall for Riff Tide, his real name being Luka Couffaine.





	1. According to Plan

**Author's Note:**

> Hello my dear readers. This is my very first Miraculous Ladybug fanfic. For a very long time, I've been trying to come up with something for the AU Corpse Bride since I am a huge fan of the genius director behind the great movie, Tim Burton. So when Luka is first introduced in the second season's twelfth episode Captain Hardrock and with a bit of research, I instantly fell in love with him since he treats Marinette so well. Then I had started to like the idea of Marinette in a love triangle with Adrien and Luka since I have this silly obsession of pairing the girl with two guys but not the other way around. So for my first MLB fanfic, I hope this goes well.

**Chapter 1**

**According to Plan**

 

    Sometimes life doesn't always follow what you have in mind.  In fact, there are times when fate has plans for you. That kind of thinking began for the people in a small, quaint town of France after a girl that was about to become a bride had made mistakes at a rehearsal.  But that is not where our story begins.

    Going back to one hour before the rehearsal, there is a figure in a bedroom, sitting at a desk right next to the single yet wide window with a small bell jar beneath the window sill and a sketch pad open to a blank page.  On the desk are many sketch pads, paint, brushes, pencils, just about every art supply any kind of artist needs.

    Tucked away in one corner of the bedroom is a easel with the canvas blank for the time being and right next to the easel is a beautiful violin set on its stand with the bow gently set against it.

    As the figure takes a sharpened pencil and slowly and carefully sketch a beautiful butterfly, the camera moves around the figure after looking at a photograph of a small child and her cat with a black ribbon around her neck that was the same color as her eyes; medium length black hair with blue reflections and skin soft as silk and as white as pure moonlight.

    As she finishes with the sketch with some very good details, the last to see are a pair of beautiful bluebell eyes as they hold a light of nothing but pure innocence and strong inspiration.

    Now that she has completed another sketch for her collection, sixteen-year-old Marinette Dupain-Cheng places her sketch pad against the wall with her other sketch pads and watch the very butterfly she had sketched that is fluttering around in the bell jar she keeps on her desk.  As she gaze out the window and into the clear, blue sky, Marinette all of a sudden became anxious and nervous. Within an hour or so, her father Tom Dupain, owner of the bakery that is also a part of her home and her mother Sabine Cheng will be taking her to the Agreste mansion on the other side of town for the rehearsal of a wedding she’ll have with the Agreste heir.

    To be completely honest, Marinette thought that Adrien Agreste should be marrying a woman of fortune and not a girl that could make their families business partners since the Agrestes own a studio where idols could practice and perform.  Her parents have reassured her many times that things will work between the two of them, yet Marinette still had her doubts and timid moments at the thought of meeting Adrien.

    An idea coming to her mind, Marinette stands up to open the window before removing the bell jar lid, allowing the butterfly to fly back outside.  Watching the butterfly flutter away happily now it’s free, Marinette could hear the faint sound of ticking clocks from a nearby clock shop with the owner sweeping outside with his broom as the clocks in his shop tick in sync.  Not too far from the clock shop is a fish stand where two merchants were doing their work on the fresh fish with a cat sitting right beneath the stand, watching the headless fish fall and land in the bucket.

    Glancing around, Marinette almost missed the sight of a new Italian girl of sixteen waltzing around town.  She stood at an average height, had olive green eyes and long chestnut hair loosely tied at the tips by orange bands with her bangs also tied in orange bands.  You can tell she is wealthy by the family crest on the back of her red-orange jacket over her dark gray romper with tiny white spots, light gray tights and brown high heel boots as she watches Andre Bourgeois the Town Crier announcing the wedding rehearsal between the heirs of the Agreste and Dupain-Cheng families.  He once had been a wealthy man, but after his precious daughter had completely vanished into the night, Andre had spent his entire fortune searching for her, but to no avail. His daughter gone without a trace, his entire fortune spent and his wife Audrey beyond upset at losing their daughter, Andre had been reduced to working as the Town Crier.

    Then Marinette had noticed a certain look in the newcomer’s eyes as she turns her attention over to the Agreste residence off in the distance from the town square, a wicked grin forming on her face.  Just watching her made Marinette realize that maybe she is after Adrien.

    Then her attention is averted from the scene and her thoughts change as she saw the limousine, driven by a very close friend to Marinette, stop in front of her home, with her parents stepping outside and into the nice day and fresh air.  Her mother was wearing a white mini Chinese dress that reaches just above her knees with red flats, a fan in her right hand and her small red purse on her left arm while her father is wearing his best suit with a floral shawl in his arms.  Sabine had her best smile on her face as she begins to sing with her husband soon following.

 

**It's a beautiful day**

**_It's a rather nice day_ **

**A day for a glorious wedding**

**_A rehearsal, my dear_ **

**_To be perfectly clear_ **

**A rehearsal for a glorious wedding**

 

Before descending the stairs to where Alya awaits to help them into the limousine, Tom wraps the shawl around his wife’s shoulders and she place her hand on his offered arm.

 

**_Assuming nothing happens_ **

**_That we don't really know_ **

**** Glancing down at the ground, Sabine notices there is a puddle right where she needs to walk.  Glancing at Alya, the girl took out a spare cloth and place it over the puddle so her best friend’s mother can walk without getting her attire dirty.

**That nothing unexpected**

**Interferes with the show**

 

**_And that's why everything_ **

**_Every last little thing_ **

**_Every single, tiny, microscopic little thing_ **

**_Must go_ **

    Just as Tom helps his wife off the steps, Sabine then went to straighten Alya’s clothes since they need everything to be perfect when they arrive at the Agreste manor for the rehearsal.

**According to plan**

**_Our daughter will be married_ **

**According to plan**

**_Our family carried_ **

 

    Just seeing the family that took her in when her parents couldn’t afford to keep and raise her appear excited about Marinette being married to the Agreste heir, Alya couldn't help but feel uneasy after seeing the newcomer.  Ever since they first met as kids, Alya only want nothing more than to be there for Marinette whenever she needs a friend. Knowing that her best friend has to go through with this, Alya hoped that nothing could attempt to steal Mari’s happiness.

 

**_Elevated to the heights of society_ **

**To the costume balls**

**_In the hallowed halls_ **

**Rubbing elbows with the finest**

 

**_Having crumpets with Her Highness_ **

**_We'll be there, we'll be seen_ **

**_Having tea with the queen_ **

**_We'll forget everything_ **

**_That we've ever, ever been_ **

 

    With Sabine now stepping into the limousine with Alya’s help, she then became serious as she took a seat and Tom soon joins her.  "Where is Marinette? We are going to be late if she doesn’t hurry."

    Hearing that from her mother as Alya went back to the driver's seat, she glances over at her clock to see it read 4:10 pm and realization struck her.  The rehearsal starts at 5:15 and it takes forty-five minutes to get there. Quickly straightening out her favorite white silk shirt with floral design on one side with pink capris and flats on, Marinette quickly leaves her room to make her way to the limousine.

    Across town from the main square, Lord Gabriel and Lady Emilie Agreste see through binoculars that the Dupain-Chengs are waiting for their daughter to join them in the limousine so they can make their way to the mansion.  Around the time their family business had started to descend after a rumor had spread saying that a member of the Agreste household have been causing terrible crimes from stealing from other businesses to raping female heirs of those businesses, they searched for a way to bring their business out of poverty, the Dupain-Chengp family had come to them, offering to unite the two businesses through their heirs' being married at the age of sixteen.

    After they had signed that contract around the time Marinette and Adrien had just been born, when they had first been introduced at a young age that had been they were too young to even remember, Emilie just fell in love with the cute and beautiful Dupain-Cheng heir while Tom and Sabine felt that the Agreste heir would be perfect for their little one.

    Just then, only moving the binoculars a little, Gabriel caught sight of the newcomer, staring right in the direction of the Agreste mansion with a look of something evil planned in her sharp, olive green eyes.

    Removing the binoculars from his eyes, a new expression forms on his face that didn't go unnoticed by his beloved wife.  "Is it that girl, Gabriel?" Emilie asks, a hand on his arm and her eyes full of worry.

    "It is her." Gabriel reply with a solemn nod.  "Knowing that look in her eyes, she wants to do something with our son."

    "Then...

**It's a terrible day**

Hearing the sad tone in his wife's voice, Gabriel kneels in front of her and held her by the arms.

**_Now, don't be that way_ **

**It's a terrible day for the wedding**

**_It's a sad, sad state of affairs we're in_ **

**** Gabriel then starts to caress Emilie’s cheek with tender love, hoping to cheer her up about this worrisome affair.

**That has led to this worrisome wedding**

 

**_How could our family come to this?_ **

**_To marry off our son_ **

**_To the nouveau riche_ **

    The Dupain-Cheng family did become rich over the years as the Agreste family slowly fell into poverty.  After they had made the deal of uniting their businesses through marriage, the four parents have become close friends.

**Then we have another girl**

**_Who plans to wed our son_ **

**Oh, it couldn't be worse!**

Then Emilie shed tears and began to break down about how worried she is of this situation and her son’s safety.  When Gabriel took hold of her hands, causing her to glance into his eyes, she saw determination in them as he gently pull her back to her feet before heading back inside.

**_Couldn't be worse? I'm afraid I disagree_ **

 

 **** Making their way to his office, they approach a safe that is built into the wall, Gabriel enters the code, opening the door to reveal the safe empty with a few spiderwebs and dust with his voice echoing inside.

 

**_They could be land-rich,_ **

**_Bankrupt aristocracy_ **

**_Without a penny to their name_ **

**_Just like you and me_ **

 

 **** Running her finger through the dust, Emilie couldn't stop a sigh from escaping her lips.  "Oh, dear." Then their maid, Nathalie takes a feather duster to pick up the dust and webs.

 

**_And that's why everything_ **

**_Every last little thing_ **

**_Every single, tiny, microscopic little thing_ **

**_Must go_ **

    While leaving the room, Gorilla the butler places a portrait of one of the Agreste ancestors over the vault.  Now the power couple are in a long hallway, with the walls covered with portraits of the ancestors, making their way to one particular portrait.

**According to plan**

**_Our son will wed_ **

 

**According to plan**

**_Our family led_ **

**_From the depths of deepest poverty_ **

 

    Standing by the portrait they seek, a boy of sixteen years, brushed back blond hair and light green eyes that can lure anyone to fall in love with such deep eyes, Emilie places a gentle hand on her son's portrait, treating the painting like a fragile crystal that could break from too much force.

 

**To the noble realm**

**_Of our ancestry_ **

**_And who would have guessed_ **

**_In a million years_ **

 

**_That our son with a face_ **

**_Of one who loathes disgrace_ **

**_Would provide our ticket_ **

**_To a rightful place_ **

 

    In one bedroom, the Agreste heir, Adrien stands before his reflection in the mirror with Nathalie helping him with his attire for the rehearsal.  His parents were allowing him to wear his favorite clothes as long as he'll be presentable at the rehearsal that consisted of a black shirt with the sleeves rolled up at his forearm under a white jacket that hung from his shoulders like a cape, light blue pants, and orange and white boots.  While the maid finishes preparing him, Adrien lets out a sigh as he thought about meeting Marinette for the first time since the two both don't remember that first time so well.

    "Nathalie, I really don't want to go through with this wedding." Adrien says as he glances down and away from his reflection.  Right now, all he could think of was Kagami, a young girl he has known almost his entire life.  He had considered taking Kagami as his bride, but when his family's financial problems arose, Adrien had been told that he is now betrothed to young Marinette Dupain-Cheng in order to restore the family business.

    Before she could reply to her young master, the two heard a voice from the doorway.  "Adrien, we've told you many times that you are to wed the Dupain-Cheng girl so our family can be free of this poverty." said Emilie as Gabriel had his hand around her shoulders with his thumb rubbing her shoulder with tender love.

    "I know, mother.  It's just I can't marry someone when I love Kagami."

    "We are fully aware of how you feel for Miss Tsurugi, but you must marry Tom and Sabine's daughter, for our sake and the for the family business." Gabriel added before the two left the room so that Adrien can finish getting ready.

    Now finally out of their manor, Marinette jumps into the limousine, sitting across from her parents as Alya drove to the Agreste residence.

    "You've certainly hooked a winner now, Marinette." Tom said.

    "Now, all you have to do is reel him in." added Sabine.

    Not paying any attention to them, Marinette glances outside the window, thinking over what could happen once she meets Adrien.  Irritated that her daughter is not listening, Sabine smacked Marinette’s knee hard with her fan, which both snapped Marinette out of her thoughts and draw her attention to them with her saying, "Ow, that hurt mom!"

    "Pay attention when we are talking to you!"

    "Sorry, mother.  I was just thinking that maybe Adrien is better off marrying a girl who is very rich." Marinette reply with her eyes cast down to the floor, fiddling with her fingers.

    "Oh, nonsense my girl!  We're just as good as the Agrestes.  You may find yourself in love with the Agreste heir." Tom added as he took his daughter’s hand into his and give it a gentle squeeze.

    "But I never said a word to him."

    "Things may be easy for you two once you meet."

    Now standing at the top of the staircase, with Gorilla dusting down a few last spots, they await the arrival of their guests.  "Marriage is a special bond. You would have think a lifetime of watching us....

**Might have taught him that**

**Might have taught him that**

**_Everything must be perfect_ **

**_Everything must be perfect_ **

 

    By around five o'clock, the Dupain-Chengs arrive at the manor with Tom and Sabine walking up the steps with Marinette behind them, Alya wishing her luck and her thanking her best friend for the support.

 

**_Perfect_ **

**_That's why everything_ **

**_Every last little thing_ **

**_Every single, tiny, microscopic little thing_ **

**_Must go_ **

**_According to plan_ **


	2. Rehearsal Gone Wrong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At the Agreste mansion, the rehearsal is soon underway after Marinette and Adrien first meet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have been making a few changes since Lila is back, I had decided to have her be the villain of this story so it's a little closer to the movie with there still being some differences. I hope you all still enjoy this AU.

**Chapter 2**

**Rehearsal Gone Wrong**

 

    After ringing the doorbell, Gorilla answers the door, allowing the guests to enter.  Glancing around the foyer, Sabine said as their hosts come down the stairs with Emilie giving her a hug while Gabriel and Tom shake hands, "My goodness.  Such grandeur, such incredible taste."

    "Thank you for coming." Gabriel said.

    Then, as soon as she release her friend, Emilie notices Marinette standing behind her mother with her hands folded in front, a face appearing so gentle and innocent.  "Ah, you must be Marinette. You're as lovely as your mother." said Emilie with a kind smile.

    Being a little timid, Marinette bows her head to be polite.  "Thank you. You have a lovely home, Mrs. Agreste."

    "Thank you my dear, but you can call me Emilie."  Her words only caused Marinette’s blush to grow and her gaze move to the tiled floor instead.

    "Now where could your son be, Gabriel?" Tom looked around, noticing it's only the two parents with them.

    "Adrien is finishing getting ready, but he should be coming down soon.  For now, let's have tea in the west drawing room." Gabriel said as he and Emilie lead them to the said room.

    But Marinette stops in front of a large silver harp, gently running her fingers against the strings, causing a beautiful sound to echo in the room.  Running her fingers over more strings to make a little tune, Marinette glances up to make sure no one heard the harp being played. Since it seems that no one heard the harp, Marinette sits in the stool and starts to play with the beautiful instrument.

    Unknown to her, just as he finish with getting ready and texting with Kagami, Adrien hears the music being played.  Making his way to the foyer, Adrien sees Marinette playing. Loving the music she's making, Adrien slowly approaches the playing girl until he stood just right behind her, thinking that perhaps she could make music with him.

    Glancing over her shoulder for a quick moment, that's when Marinette locks gazes with Adrien for the very first time.  To see each other for the first time after a few years since their forgotten first meeting, Marinette admires how handsome he appears and Adrien is completely surprised at her beauty.  Realizing that she had been caught playing something that belongs to another family, Marinette scurries off the stool, causing it to waddle a bit but luckily did not fall on the harp. She then immediately bows low.  "Do forgive me. It was rude of me to do that."

    Adrien then raises a single hand and made a gesture to get Marinette to face him as he said with a kind tone, "Actually, what you played was very beautiful."

    "That was still rather rude of me, but the harp is just so beautiful I couldn't resist." Marinette says as they both glance at the harp.

    "I agree it's beautiful.  That was the first time I heard the harp ever since I last listened to my mother playing it when I was a little kid.  She hadn't played it for so long I nearly forgot how beautiful it sounds."

    Marinette then turns her attention over to him, "Is there anything I need to know, Lord Agreste?"

    "Well, given the situation, you could simply call me Adrien." Adrien replies as he also turns to face her again, away from the harp.

    Then a light blush forms on her cheeks.  "Of course, A-Adrien..." Marinette starts but paused for a moment, feeling her heart race in her chest.

    "Yes Marinette?" Adrien kindly encourages her to continue.

    "I know that come tomorrow we will be married."

    Giving her a smile, Adrien replies as he gently touches the harp, "As a small kid, I had thought about my future, the day I would get married.  I had always dreamt that I would meet someone I will be deeply in love with, I'd love her so much that she'll be the one I want to spend the rest of my life with."  As he said this, his thoughts all full of Kagami. Hearing this from him, Marinette starts to think that she also wants to marry someone she loves with all her heart.

    But she knows that they both have to do this business marriage for their parents so they need to forget about this one thing they both want.  “That probably sounds childish?" his n cat words snap her out of her trance.

    "Oh no, not all.  In all honesty, I've had the same thoughts and dreams as a child."

    Smiling at each other, Adrien gently takes a single white rose from a small vase on one side of the harp and gently slide the beautiful flower right against her right ear and part of the stem in her hair.  His fingers lingering just inches from the side of her face, Marinette holds his hand when she had meant to touch the rose, unknowingly bringing it to her cheek. Stroking her cheek ever so gently, Adrien and Marinette gaze deeply into each other's eyes.

    Just as the two lean slowly close together, the two hear the door to the west drawing room open and see their mothers appear in the hallway.  "There you two are." said Sabine, smiles forming on their faces to see the two teenagers bonding.

    "I just knew you would get this betrothal to work!"  Glancing at each other, both of them looked away with warm blushes forming on their cheeks and the two step away from each other with Marinette brushing a couple locks of hair behind the one ear where the white rose sits with her fingers gently touch on the smooth petals and Adrien rubbing the back of his neck with a bit of a nervous chuckle.

    "Well then, everything is ready.  It is now time for the rehearsal."

    Lead by their mothers, the two teens enter the room to meet the pastor Master Fu, standing behind a table prepared like a real wedding ceremony with their parents being the audience and witness for the rehearsal.  As they stand before the pastor, everything seems to be going well with Adrien saying his vows flawlessly. However, when it came time to say her vows, Marinette would either forget something, say something else entirely or her mind would go completely blank.

    In the first hour of trying to get Marinette to say her vows correctly, Master Fu had been patient.  Then by the time it had become eight fifteen, Master Fu’s patience had been reduced to being annoyed with having to repeat what she has to say for her vows since she is merely repeating after Adrien in the first place.  “Alright, Mistress Dupain-Cheng, from the beginning, again. ‘With this hand, I will lift your sorrows. Your cup shall never empty for I shall be your wine. With this candle I will light your way in darkness. I then ask of you to make me yours.’  Now, try again.”

    However before Marinette could say a single word, the doorbell rings quite loudly, making Master Fu’s annoyance grow.  “Answer that.” Gabriel orders Gorilla, who snorts as a reply and leaves the room to get the door. In a couple minutes, the butler returns with a small card in one hand and gives it to his master, the card reading “Lila Rossi”.

    Once Gorilla returns to his post, the girl that Marinette spotted in the Town Square earlier walks into the room, examining her  French nails. “Forgive me. I haven’t a head for dates. I just happen to be a day early for the ceremony.

    As she examines the girl they were watching earlier, Emilie then says with a snap of her fingers to grab the butler’s attention again, “Gorilla, do bring a seat for Lady Lila.”  In just seconds, Gorilla brings a fifth chair with Lila soon seated on it, Marinette and Adrien looking back at her in confusion and curiosity. Lila just gives them a wave of her wrist, a signal to continue.

    Deciding to just check to see how she does at the end, Master Fu instructs Adrien to take out the ring and slip it on her wedding finger.  However, as Adrien takes a gentle hold of her left hand, Marinette couldn’t get her racing heart to settle down, causing her entire body to shake endlessly.  With her hand trembling nonstop caused her to accidentally smack the ring right out of Adrien’s fingers, sending the ring flying and bouncing on the tiled floor.  Muttering a quick apology, Marinette attempts to catch the ring,all the while dropping her lit candle right on Emilie’s dress.

    Soon a small flame starts to burn her dress slowly, Marinette stepping back to allow Gabriel to stomp the fire out, but it didn’t help.  Then Lila grabs the goblet with the red wine and dumps the wine onto Emilie’s dress, putting the small flame out instantly with little puffs of smoke left before disappearing into the air.

    With the small fire dealt with, Master Fu at last exclaims.  “This is enough! I’m afraid this wedding can’t take place until she is ready.” then Master Fu turns his attention over to Marinette.  “Marinette, learn your vows.”

    Going by what Master Fu had said, she can’t marry Adrien unless she is properly ready to do it.  So Marinette turns and runs out of the room and the Agreste mansion. “Well, she’s quite a catch, isn’t she?” Lila says sarcastically.  Only sparing her a quick glance, Adrien sets his eyes back on the direction Marinette went as she left to practice her vows.


	3. Unexpected Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As she practice her vows so she can be able to marry Adrien, Marinette experiences an unexpected meeting and meets someone else.

**Chapter 3**

**Unexpected Meeting**

 

    Later that night, Marinette stands on the bridge outside of the town that when crossed, you’re heading in the direction of the church and the dark woods.  Right now she stands right in the middle of it, her back leaning against the stone railing, gazing up at the full moon and the countless stars spread all over the black sky.

    Lowering her gaze from the night sky above, Marinette takes out the white rose Adrien had given her earlier.  One look at the beautiful flower caused her to let out a sigh. “Oh, Adrien, he must feel that I’m an idiot. Could this day get any worse?”

    Wanting to be left alone where no one can see her , as she can already hear Andre announce what had happened during the rehearsal, Marinette crosses to the other side and makes her way into the woods.  “This shouldn’t be so hard. They’re just vows. With this hand, I will take your wine.” Thinking that is not right, Marinette sighs and continues on through the woods.

    “With this hand, I will cut…” she stops herself and the thought, shaking that thought out of her head.

    Stopping in front of one peculiar tree, Marinette tries again.  “With this candle, I will…” but her mind goes completely blank. Just as she is about to give up, Marinette gently holds the rose and smells its sweet aroma, thinking strongly about Adrien.

    Now with determination and a clear head, Marinette tries again, this time pretending that Adrien is there with her to say the vows to.  “With this hand, I will lift your sorrows. Your cup shall never empty for I shall be your wine. With this candle I will light your way in darkness.  I then ask of you to make me yours.”

    It had come out so perfectly.  But then something felt different with the air and her surroundings as the night grows slightly dark as clouds cover the moon.  Suddenly, she hears a guitar being played right behind her. Turning around as the clouds depart, Marinette is met with an unexpected sight.  Leaning against the base of the tree stood a boy just a little older than her, perhaps eighteen or nineteen, his hair dyed in a Caribbean blue, his skin a pale gray color, black markings around his eyes like eyeliner and black streaks running down his cheeks, wearing a rockstar one-piece outfit consisting of a black trench coat with the inside Caribbean blue with white waves at the tip of the trenchcoat and a picture of a white heart with one thin line going right down the middle of the heart and a wave movement of the heart on his chest, the long sleeves going from black to Caribbean blue with wave patterns on his upper arms and wrists, black pants, Caribbean blue boots with white at the toe and thighs, and in his arms is an electric white, blue and black guitar as he plays a slow, yet very deep tune.

    His music somehow captivating her, however as the song ends realization strikes her like a flash of lightning once she sees a particular mark on the side of his neck underneath the collar of his trenchcoat just as soon as the boy opens his eyes to reveal a pair of bright blue eyes, full of nothing but deep sadness, Marinette realizes that he is an Akumatized victim.  In fear of the influence affecting her, Marinette runs out the area and hurries back to town.

    As she ran, Marinette could hear the boy following her, just in a casual way.  With each time she had checked behind her only to see him still following her, Marinette trips over a small rock, causing her to collapse.  As she collects herself, Marinette lets out a small gasp when she sees the boy still there, his eyes full of concern for her. Watching as he approaches her, the boy holds out his hand to help her up.  But she quickly scampers back onto her feet and takes off, out of the woods. As she hurries to cross the bridge, Marinette checks behind her to see that he is no longer following her. Releasing a sigh, Marinette turns to start heading home only to find the boy right behind her.

    Now cornered, Marinette freezes where she stands as he then holds her in a gentle embrace.   _“You may kiss the bride.”_ a voice all of a sudden echos on the wind as the boy leans in and gives her a wedding kiss.  This being her first kiss, Marinette all of a sudden felt limp and everything became dark as she faints.

    The girl now going limp as a doll in his arms, the boy lifts her so he now holds her bridal style.  Making certain that no one is watching, the boy leaves the bridge and disappears into the woods, Marinette secured in his arms.


	4. Riff Tide's Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette finds out she is now married to Riff Tide and learns about his past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notice anything different?  
> Here's a link of what he looks like: http://papyarts.tumblr.com/post/174041429311/please-draw-more-of-riff-tide-i-love-that-sad-emo  
> Over on Tumblr, one member did an artwork of what Luka would look like if he was Akumatized. The member is named papyarts. So the credit for Luka's Akumatized form goes to them.

**Chapter 4**

**Riff Tide’s Story**

 

    By the time Marinette had regained consciousness, she could see a couple new faces looking down at her with one of them full of concern and the other simply smiling at her.  “A new arrival.” says the short and lean girl that had been smiling at her, with blue eyes, a messy bob-cut pink hair with the right side in a side ponytail, wearing a black long-sleeved slate gray shirt underneath a dark brown tank top, each arm have a green scale pattern wrap around like snakes with the heads stopping at her wrists, black jean shorts with pink stitching and black lace at the cuffs, a black helmet with pink straps held against her hip, when the boy next to her places a hand on her forearm.

    “Easy, Alix.  She fainted.” as the boy returns his attention to her as she wondered why this boy is worried about her, Marinette then recognizes his teal eyes.  “Are you ok? Nothing hurts?” he asks as he gently held her. Now getting a new look of him, Marinette sees his new attire consists of a white shirt under a sky blue hooded jacket, black jeans ripped at the knees, a leather bracelet and two yellow and orange wristbands on his right wrist, his fingernails painted black, a silver ring on his left pointer, and red and black checkered sneakers.

    “What happened?” Marinette asks, glancing around her to see more new people there to greet her.  The way the boy is holding her caused a small blush to form on her cheeks.

    “Well this call for a toast.” one voice speaks up, causing Marinette to turn her attention to a short boy with dark skin, curly brown hair, brown eyes with black-rimmed glasses, wearing a light green polo shirt, tan and brown checkered jeans, suspenders, a blue watch on his right wrist, and light grayish blue sneakers.

    The boy then clicks his tankard with his friend, a much taller, muscular boy with olive skin, dark brown eyes, his black hair with the ends dyed in gold, styled into a sharp quiff, wearing a red short-sleeved hoodie jacket, blue track sweatpants, and red, white and black sport shoes.  “To the newlyweds.” the taller boy says as he wraps one arm around Alix who joins his side.

    At that word, Marinette grows confused.  “Newlyweds?”

    Then she hears a soft chuckle next to hear, from the boy holding her.  “Did you forget? Back in the woods you said your vows perfectly.” To show that she did, he shows her a gold band around his left ring finger then he shows her a beautiful diamond ring on her’s.  To see that she has indeed accidently marry this boy, Marinette smacks her forehead very hard, hoping that she is just having a bad dream.

    “Hello!” a new voice speaks up as another boy, fairly short with turquoise eyes and messy red orange hair, his long bangs brushed over the left side of his face, wearing a red t-shirt under a gray dress jacket with a folded collar, folded sleeves and side pockets, purple jeans that are rolled up at the bottom, and his shoes are gray with white lace and a white section at the toes.  Under his arm is a sketchpad and a packet of drawing pencils and pens. “Pardon me, gentlemen.”

    Once the boy stands before Marinette, he bows to her.  “My name is Nathaniel, Nathan for short, I am the head painter.  I will be painting your wedding portrait.”

    Having enough, Marinette steps out of the boy’s comforting hold and steps away from everyone.  “All of you, please stay back. Right now I need answers. What is going on? Where am I? And who are you?” she directs the last question to the boy that she had met in the woods while she was practicing her vows.

    First the boy had given her a smile, saying that she has nothing to fear.  “That’s a long story.”

    “And what a story it is.” a new voice speaks up and once everyone’s attention is on her, the spotlight shines upon a girl with tan skin, short red hair, light teal eyes, many freckles on her face and body, wearing a red short sleeve shirt with open shoulders, white shorts and tennis shoes.

    “In his heart he carries a tale of a passion for music and a desire for freedom.” the girl continues as Kim stands beside her, taking one of her hands into his and kisses the back of her hand tenderly.

    “Trust me, this story is going to be good as Ondine tells it.” the short boy from before, Max points out.

    With a single snap of her right hand, Ondine says to a few of her friends, “Hit it, girls.”  With that, they start a new song as one of them plays the piano as Ondine and the rest of her friends snap along before she starts to sing.

**Hey, give me a listen**

**You all in cheer**

**All of you**

**You got an ear**

 

**I’ll tell a story**

**Make you all cry**

**About our own jubiliciously**

**Handsome Riff Tide**

    Then the spotlight shines upon the boy as everyone in the room turn to see him take on the form of when Marinette first met him in the woods before averting back to his regular clothes.

**Affect, affect, we all have it**

**But don’t wear a frown**

**Because it’s really okay**

Soon the entire pub sings along with Ondine’s friends.  Watching everyone around her, Marinette notices that everyone have a strange mark of a dark, purple butterfly on their necks.

**You might try and hide**

**And you might try and pray**

**But we all end up**

**The remains of the day**

Then Ondine sings the main parts again.

**Well, our boy was handsome and talented**

**Known for miles around**

**When a mysterious stranger**

**Came to town**

 

**She was a beauty**

**But down on her cash**

**And our poor darling**

**He fell hot and fast**

 

**When dear momma said no**

**He just couldn’t**

**So our lovers came up**

**With a plan to elope**

To show that he is indeed talented, the boy known as Riff Tide takes out his guitar from earlier and joins in on the song, Marinette once again captivated with his talent.

**Affect, affect, we all have it**

**But don’t wear a frown**

**Because it’s really okay**

 

**You might try and hide**

**And you might try and pray**

**But we all end up**

**The remains of the day**

Then the lights go out with a few lit candles here and there as everyone begin to dance around the pub as a few others keep playing to have the music of the story continue.  Watching Nathaniel lead another boy with messy black hair, jade green eyes, thick eyebrows, pink lips and a slender face with a pointed chin in a waltz and Kim twirling Alix and Ondine a few times before they did the tango dance together and the trio appearing happy, neither girl showing any jealousy toward each other since they like the same guy, Marinette’s attention is snatched by Riff Tide as he offers her his hand, offering a dance.  Keeping her blue belle eyes set on his teal pair, Marinette slides her hand into his and they soon join everyone else in the dance. As she dance with him, Marinette couldn’t help but be drawn to this boy.

    Once the lights came back on, the dancing cease as Ondine continues the story with Riff Tide playing his guitar along.

**So they conjured up a plan**

**To meet late one night**

**They told not a soul**

**Kept the whole thing tight**

 

**He had no need of anything much**

**But his cherished guitar**

 

**Then next to the graveyard**

**By the old oak tree**

**On a dark foggy night**

**At a quarter to three**

 

**He was ready to go**

**But where was she?**

 

**_And then?_ **

**He waited**

**_And then?_ **

**There in the shadows, was it the girl?**

 

**_And then?_ **

**His heart beat with excitement**

**_And then?_ **

**And then, hon, everything went black**

 

**Now, when he opened his eyes**

**He had a new form**

**The girl was gone**

**And he had a mark of the Akuma**

 

**So he made a vow**

**Hanging by that tree**

**Waiting for his true love**

**To come set him free**

 

**Always waiting for someone**

**To take him as her love**

Cease playing his guitar, Riff Tide once again hold his hand out to her, and once again brings Marinette into a warm embrace, her cheeks turning pink as she becomes shy in his loving arms

**Then out of the blue**

**Comes this lovely young maiden**

**Who he can now**

**Play his heart’s melodies to**

 

**Now with her by his side**

**That’s the story**

**Of our Riff Tide**

With a smile at Marinette as everyone else finish the song, Riff Tide takes her hand and leads her out of the pub so he can show her around the Land of the Akumatized.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You see what I changed?


	5. Land of the Akumatized

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Adrien, Alya, the Dupain-Chengs and the Agretes wonder where she has gone off to, Marinette is shown around Luka’s home land and meeting the residents.

**Chapter 5**

**Land of the Akumatized**

 

    It had become later in the night.  Adrien stands at the window of the drawing room, gazing out at the moon and clouded sky, worried about Marinette.  Alya, standing beside him, is also worried about her friend as she watch the storm clouds form. “Adrien, come away from the window.” Emilie says as the four parents enjoy some tea by the lit fireplace.

    “I’m sure she’ll be back soon.  Marinette hates storms.” Sabine says after taking a sip of her tea.

    Then there was a knock on the door.  “Enter.” Gabriel gave the permission, Adrien silently hoping that it’s Marinette or Kagami.

    However once the door opened, in came Lila and instantly Adrien’s heart and hope sank.  “Ah, Lady Lila.” Emilie greets the girl. “I do hope the room we offered is to your liking.”

    Lila first answers with a single nod of her head.  “Thank you, you are a most gracious hostess, Lady Emilie.  Which is why it pains me to be the bearer of such bad, terrible news.” she informs the lord and lady of the house then gives a single snap, Andre entering the room.  “Could you repeat tonight’s headline?”

    With a nod, Andre gets right to the announcement.  “Well you see, Marinette Dupain-Cheng was last seen on the bridge.” to hear where their daughter had last been seen caused Tom and Sabine to sigh in relief.  “She wasn’t alone though. She was in the arms of a mysterious man. The man swept away into the night with her in his arms, holding her like a lover.”

    “Thank you, Andre, that’ll be all.”  With that the Town Crier bid them goodnight and leaves the Agreste mansion.

    To hear that Marinette has disappeared into the night with someone left her parents in shock.  “Mystery man? She’s not too familiar with a lot of men.”

    “Or so you thought.” Lila points out.  Glancing at the side of her sight, she could see that Adrien and Alya are a lot more in shock than anyone in the room.  Leaving the room, Lila just grabs the double doors as she says, “Do call for me should you ever need my assistance in anyway.” with that, she shuts the double doors and leaves to return to her room for the night.

    These news were just too overwhelming.  “Good heavens, Gabriel, what should we do now?” Emilie grabs her husband’s arm, worry that their problem could only get worse thanks to this scandalous act.

    “I’m not sure.  But now we are one bride short for the wedding tomorrow night.  Plus we still have the problem of the financial implications.”

    “I can’t believe sweet Marinette would leave us with such a scandal that ruins all of us.”

    Surely this can be fixed and set right.  “Please just give us a chance to find her, we beg of you.” Sabine begs as she and her husband get to their feet.  “Just give us until dawn.”

    Emilie gives the worried parents a single nod.  “Alright. You have until dawn to find her and bring her back.”

    With her parents leaving the manor, Adrien takes out his phone and dials Kagami’s number and left the room himself.

 

    Back in the Land of the Akumatized, Marinette had been quiet as Riff Tide showed her around, introducing her to a few friends and the residents of this different world.  He had even told her of who everyone are when not in their Akumatized form, such as his sister Juleka who had been Akumatized into Reflecta, her girlfriend Rose who is Princess Fragrance, finally meeting Andre’s missing daughter Chloe who is Antibug, her best friend Sabrina, the Vanisher, a boy named Ivan who is Stoneheart and his girlfriend Mylene who is the Horrificator..

    He had also told her that the ones she met at the pub, Alix is Timebreaker, Kim is Dark Cupid, Max is Gamer, Ondine is Syren, Nathanael is Evillustrator, the boy with Nathanael Marc is Reverser.

    The last ones they met up with were his mother, Anarka who is Captain Hardrock, explaining to Marinette that sometime after he and Juleka had been Akumatized, she had been affected as well.  Then when she had faced the man that is with Anarka, Marinette is left in shock to recognize this man. “Uncle Wong Cheng?!”

     The Chinese man smiles at her.  “Hello, dear Marinette.”

    To finally know what had happened to her uncle when he had disappeared one night, Marinette runs right into his arms, hugging him tightly with Wong returning the hug.

    She was so happy to see him again that she didn’t know what to say.  Then she decided to ask, “Is this where you’ve been since you disappeared all of a sudden?”

    “Yes.”

    Riff Tide let’s them have their reunion before showing her a special spot.  Almost there, Riff Tide decides to surprise Marinette by having her close her eyes with him still leading the way.  Arriving at their destination, he tells her to open her eyes. Once they are open, Marinette is left speechless at the area they are in; a balcony with beautiful flower patches like a sky garden, a view of almost the entire Land of the Akumatized, and a black marble bench to sit and enjoy the flowers and the view.

    With Marinette left simply amazed, Riff Tide says with a smile, “I come here to enjoy the view while playing with my guitar.”

    Then the two take a seat at the bench.  “Listen, before I settle down here, I need to get a few things taken care of back home.”

    This had caught his curiosity.  “What would that be?”

    “I need to make sure my parents and a friend of mine don’t worry about me.  And I also need to tie a loose end with another friend.”

    Hearing of what she needs to do, Riff Tide thought about the one person that can help them.  “I know someone that can help us. But before we go, I have a gift for you.”

    This time she became curious.  The smile remaining on his face, Riff Tide does a quick whistle, one used to call an animal.  Within seconds, a familiar red cat appears, leaping onto Marinette’s lap. Inspecting the black ribbon, Marinette realizes who the cat is.  “Tikki!”

    At the name, the cat meows happily and starts to purr as Marinette strokes her back lovingly.  “I knew you would be happy to see her, Marinette.”

    “Thank you so much!  I was worried where she went off to.  This whole time she was here.” Marinette sighs as she scratches Tikki under her chin.

    Very happy for his wife now that she is reunited with her precious cat, Riff Tide starts to lead her to where they will get the help they need to leave the Land of the Akumatized until he stops.  “By the way, since you know who everyone else are, I may as well tell you my name.”

    This really had her attention this time as she follows him with Tikki secured in her arms.  Turning to face her, he says, “My name is Luka. The person we are going to is Miss Bustier.”

    Wondering about who she is, Marinette let’s Luka lead her to where this woman lives.


	6. Tying Loose Ends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette and Luka take a trip to the outside world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I had taken so long with the next chapter. Each time I get to working on this chapter, writer's block kept on being a problem and I was swinging through different fandoms. But now I'm back with Miraculous.

**Chapter 6**

**Tying Loose Ends**

 

    Arriving at a very tall tower, the pair climb a few staircases to the top where Miss Bustier lives.  Once at the top, Luka calls out with Marinette hiding right behind him, “Miss Bustier, are you here?”

    Soon a tall, very beautiful woman with light skin, with reddish orange hair up in a high bun, soft teal eyes, thin light pink lips and freckles emerges from a room, a smile forms at the sight of her visitors.  “Well, hello there, dear Luka.”

    “Hey Caline.” Luka greets her.  Then he shows Marinette to the woman.  “This is my wife, Marinette.”

    To hear the word ‘wife’, Miss Bustier’s smile grew.  “Oh my, she’s quite lovely.”

    At the compliment, Marinette blushes and then curtsies, “It’s a pleasure to meet you, ma’am.”

    Now the introductions are done.  “We need to go out. Outside to visit the outside world.” Luka tells Miss Bustier of why they came to her.

    “Oh? Why do you two want to go out?”

    “You see, ma’am, I need to let my parents know that I’m ok so they won’t worry about me.  I also have another loose end to tie up.” Marinette explains.

    Now understanding why they want to go out, Caline looks around her library for a specific book.  Once she found the one, Caline flips through the pages until she found the spell she needs. “I have just the thing for this quick trip.”

    With that she gets them ready to leave.  Before starting the chant, Miss Bustier first says, “Luka, remember that while you’re outside, you must stay in your Akumatized form.”

    He nods just once.  “I know, it’s the rule that SHE set.”

    At the word ‘she’, Marinette looks at him in confusion.  “The person who gave us the Akuma’s influence.” Luka explains.  Once the pair face her again, Caline has the book closed, indicating that she has memorized the words, and start the chant.

    As she says the chant, their surroundings slowly shift from Caline’s tower to the dark woods outside of Marinette’s home town.  Completely in awe that it had worked, Marinette glances around briefly before taking Luka’s hand. “Ready to meet my parents?”

    Luka just gives her a soft smile and nods once.  With that, Marinette leads him out of the woods and into town.  Hearing crows caw overhead, they arrive at the Agreste residence with Marinette ringing the bell.  Once the door opens, revealing Gorilla and Nathalie, the woman’s eyes widen at the sight of Marinette.  “Miss Marinette, where have you been?”

    “Hey Miss Nathalie.  Sorry I took off like that.  Are my parents still here?” Marinette attempted to look past the two, hoping to see her parents.

    Nathalie shakes her head.  “They left an hour ago, looking for you.”

     So she just missed them.  “I see.”

    Then Nathalie notices Luka behind her.  “Marinette, who is this with you?”

    “Oh, this is Luka Couffaine.” Marinette introduces him and he waves in greeting with a smile.

    Both Nathalie and Gorilla look him over until the woman spots the mark of the Akuma on his neck.  “Well, since I missed my parents, could you inform them that they don’t have to worry about me, that I’m perfectly safe.  But there is still one more loose end that I need to take care of.”

    At that moment, Nathalie understood that she needs to talk to Adrien.  “Of course. You’ll find him in his room.”

    “Thank you, Nathalie.”  Once the pair had been ushered inside with Gorilla shutting the door, Marinette turns to Luka, “Could you wait for me in here?”

    Luka nods just once, so she lets his hand go and follows Nathalie to Adrien’s room.  Once arriving at one door, Nathalie knocks, soon they could hear Adrien’s voice, “Who is it?”

    “Adrien, Marinette is here to see you.” Nathalie answers.  In an instant, the door swings open to reveal a worried Adrien.

    “Marinette, thank the Heavens you’re safe.”  Then he steps aside to allow her entry. Once she’s in the room with Nathalie shutting the door with a soft click, Marinette notices another girl in the room, with pale skin, slender figure at average height, short dark blue hair, sharp yellow-brown eyes and a few freckles, also noticing that she is Japanese.

    Locking gazes on each other, the other girl turns to look at Adrien, “Is this the girl you mentioned before, Adrien?”

    Adrien just nods.  “Marinette, I’ve been wanting you to meet Kagami.”

    When Kagami looks back to her, Marinette scrambles to straighten herself and her outfit up and bows to Kagami.  “It’s nice to make your acquaintance, Kagami.”

    “Likewise, Marinette.” Kagami bows her head.

    Now that’s done, Marinette turns to Adrien.  “Adrien, I wanted to tell you that we don’t have to go through with this wedding.”  This had surprised Adrien. “Since the rehearsal, I could tell that you wanted to marry someone else, someone that you love.  And I’ve recently met someone that I already feel drawn to, that I feel that I want to spend the rest of my life with him. You understand where I’m going?” Marinette asks.

    Then Adrien’s smile grew and his eyes became softer.  “Marinette, thank you.” he pulls her into a warm hug, feeling deeply grateful that she’s letting him be with Kagami since he loves her and that she has found someone else to be happy with.

    At first she’s surprised, but then she returns the hug.  However, the trio hear the door open behind them. Looking over her shoulder, Marinette is left speechless to see Luka standing there, appearing to be hurt.  Pulling herself out of Adrien’s embrace, Marinette runs over to Luka, her hands on his chest as he kept a cold glare on Adrien.

    “Luka, this isn’t what it looks like.” Marinette tries to explain.  But he ignores her as he wraps his arms around her, the glare remains as he starts a chant, the pair leaving the room and returning to Miss Bustire’s tower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BTW, I'm not sure about you guys, but I'm looking forward to when Luka gets a Miraculous.


	7. Heartache

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Juleka and Rose try to cheer Luka up after he had caught Marinette in Adrien's arms.

**Chapter 7**

**Heartache**

 

    Now that they are back, Luka sets his glare on Marinette, causing her to shrink down before he pushes her away.  “You lied to me so you could get back with that other man!”

    Marinette gently places her hands on his arms in an attempt to calm him down.  “Luka, what you saw wasn’t what it seemed.”

    “Like hell it isn’t!” Luka snapped, removed her hands from his arms, turns and leaves the tower.

    Watching him leave, Marinette notices his angered expression changed to one full of sadness, the same sadness she saw in his eyes the night they met.  Marinette was about to go after him when Miss Bustier gently grabs her shoulder. “Leave him be for a while. When he is ready, he’ll have Tikki take you to him.”

    As much as she wants to go comfort him since she had unintentionally hurt him, Marinette decides to wait until he wants her.  So Marinette decides to spend the time with learning more about this land from Miss Bustier.

    In a back room of the pub he had first taken Marinette to, Luka reverts to his normal form and sits in one of the recliners, his elbows on his knees and hides his face, trying to bear the pain in his chest at the sight of Marinette in that blond’s arms.  Soon he hears someone approach him from another room. “Why so down, Luka?” Looking up briefly, Luka sees his sister Juleka and her girlfriend Rose, both having concern expressions across their faces.

    “Maybe I shouldn’t have taken her as my bride and wife.” Luka admits to what he had thought since he had found her in another man’s embrace.  “Perhaps she does belong with him. Little Mister Free, not affected by the Influence.” Luka sighs deeply.

    “Oh please, those men are not worth a penny.  You have so much more than him, for one you won her affection.” Juleka points out since she’s seen how happy her brother has been since Marinette came into his life.

    But then Luka shakes his head, not so sure if he truly did win Marinette.  As Juleka tries to come up with something to cheer him up, Rose begins to sing with her hands on her hips.

**What does that richy spoiled brat have**

**That you don’t have double?**

    Then Juleka joins in on the song.

**He can’t hold a candle**

**To the charm of your smile**

    “How about his freedom?” Luka says dejectedly.

**Overrated by a mile**

**Overvalued**

**Overblown**

 

**If she only knew**

**The you that we know**

Luka turns away from them, his thoughts returning to Marinette, his heart warming up.

**And that silly little creature**

**Isn’t wearing her ring**

**Binding you two together**

**No he doesn’t compare**

 

**If only she could see**

**How wonderful you can be**

**If she only knew**

**The you that we know**

    He knows that they are only trying to help him, but the pain of a broken heart still remains in his chest.

**_If I disobey HER rules_ **

**_I feel strong pain_ **

**_If I try to run away_ **

**_It’s still the same_ **

    Even though he does have strong feelings for Marinette, Luka has to keep in mind about the Akuma’s Influence, that if he or any one disobey the rules, there will be dire consequences.

**_And I know he is free_ **

**_And I know that I’m not_ **

**_Yet the pain here that I feel_ **

**_Will always be real_ **

 

**_And I still have_ **

**_A time to shed tears_ **

    He may appear that he is willing to just get rid of his happiness after being alone for a few years since the last time he had been engaged, but Juleka and Rose are not giving up easily.

**The sole redeeming feature**

**From that little creature**

**Is that he’s free**

 

**Overrated**

**Overblown**

**Everybody knows**

**That’s just a temporary state**

 

**Which is cured very quickly**

**When we get the Influence**

**Who cares?**

**Unimportant**

 

**Overrated**

**Overblown**

**If only she could see**

**How wonderful you can be**

**If she only knew**

**The you that we know**

    Ignoring them this time, Luka sings his aching heart out.

**_If I disobey HER rules_ **

**_I feel strong pain_ **

**_In the ice or in the sun_ **

**_It’s all the same_ **

    His thoughts bay be full of Marinette, but the image of catching her with someone else remains painfully strong in his heart.

**_Yet I feel my heart is aching_ **

**_It’s painfully breaking_ **

**_And the pain here that I feel_ **

**_Will always be real_ **

 

**_I know I am not free_ **

**_Yet it seems that I still have_ **

**_A time to shed tears_ **

    Wanting nothing more than to be alone, Luka takes out his guitar and starts plucking at the chords sadly, the tears slowly shed from his eyes down his face.  Since it’s clear he wants to be alone, Juleka and Rose share a sad expression before leaving the pub.


	8. His New Bride part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Marinette gone, the scandal becoming worse, Gabriel and Emilie decide to choose a different bride for Adrien.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You, my readers, also get to see how the being Akumatized process works in this story. Enjoy!

**Chapter 8**

**His New Bride part 1**

 

    Thunder can be heard from outside as it begins to pour.  “I swear, father!” Adrien attempts to convince his father what he had just told him.  Kagami had gone home for the night, so Adrien is alone in his room with Gabriel and Nathalie.  “Marinette is married to an Akumatized victim. I saw him, standing in here with her.” Before they had disappeared, Adrien had noticed Marinette wore a diamond ring and the man, Luka, had a wedding band.

    Gabriel is still in shock of what his son told him.  “She was here, in your room with another man?”

    “That’s beside the point.  We have check to make sure that this is allowed.” Adrien grows desperate, wanting to make sure she is safe in this relationship.

    But before he could suggest they go see Pastor Fu, Gabriel stops him from leaving the room.  “Don’t even think about leaving.” Before leaving, Gabriel turns to Nathalie, “Have Gorilla keep an eye on him so he doesn’t try to escape.”

    With a nod, Nathalie leaves to fetch Gorilla with Gabriel leaving afterwards, closing the door behind him as he heads for the parlor where his wife waits.  Finding Emilie by the fire, she asks as he approaches the fireplace, “So is it true? Marinette really is with someone else?”

    “I’m afraid so, Emilie.” Gabriel keeps his gaze on the dancing flames, the two unaware that Lila happens to be eavesdropping just outside the slightly open door.

    This is just only made their worsening time become even more worse than when the rumors first started.  “Will this mortification ever end? It’ll be years before we can show our faces in public ever again. What are we going to do now, Gabriel?”

    His eyes remain on the warm fire, Gabriel answers simply, “We will proceed as planned, with or without Marinette.”

    Now that things are in place, Lila straightens up as she gracefully enters the room, her cold gaze looking beyond the window into the dark night, “For that child to toss aside a young man like Adrien, is absolutely an unforgivable criminal.  Why if I had a man like your son in my arms, I would lavish him with many riches befitting only for royalty.”

    “Your Lord Husband is a most fortunate man.” Emilie admits, however Lila sadly shakes her head.

    “My dear lady, I am not married.  I was however once engaged many years ago, but trajedy had struck when the Influence snatched my dearest groom away.”  To hear of such an event, the lord and lady of the household knew she’s referring to the Akuma’s Influence. “After all, when one lives alone, wealth counts for naught.”

    With these new words from Lady Lile, Gabriel and Emile share a look, both coming up with a new solution to really help them out of this terrible scandal.  “Now, excuse me for a while. I need to check into something.” Lila turns to leave the room then the manor with they nod to her excuse to leave.

    Adrien had just finished texting back in forth with Kagami about him worrying about Marinette’s well being with Kagami agreeing to help him anyway she can, the blond is left surprised to see his parents pay him a visit.  “Turns out that there will be a wedding after all.” Gabriel says in a rather pleased tone.

    This left Adrien confused.  Are they going to let him marry Kagami?  “What do you mean?”

    “No need to be confused, Adrien.  We must make haste, for our relatives will arrive within the next few hours.  We must have you looking presentable for Lady Lila.” Emilie says, a smile on her face at the thought that Lila just might make a better wife than Marinette.

    At Lila’s name, Adrien became more in shock of who his new bride is.  “Lady Lila?”

    Emilie places a reassuring hand on her son’s shoulder.  “She will make a fine, beautiful wife.”

    “Aye.  A most fortuitous turn of events for us with a marriage with her instead.” Gabriel adds.

    Adrien frees himself from his mother’s comfort touch.  “But I don’t love her. You can’t make me go through with this.”

    “We must, Adrien.” Gabriel says firmly.

    “Please!  There has to be another way.” Adrien desperately begs his parents.

    “Without your marriage to Lady Lila,we will be forced, penniless, into the cold street.  We are destitute.” Gabriel points out why this wedding has to happen.

    Fighting back the heartache as he casts his gaze to the floor, Adrien says softly, “But Kagami, Marinette.”

    “Marinette Dupain-Cheng is gone, child.  And Kagami is not the girl for you.” Emilie waves her hand off to dismiss the very thought of the two girls, one that he loves with all his heart and the other he greatly cares for.

    Gabriel then leads Emilie out of the room.  “You will wed Lady Lila tomorrow. According to plan.”  These last words are the final nail to the coffin as the two leave the saddened boy.

    Hearing the door slamming shut inside, Lila starts to have an evil smirk across her face.  Turning to leave the manor, Lila lets out a sinister laugh. “Oh my dearest. Don’t look down on this idea that way.  You’ll only suffer this union until death does us part. However, an even worse thing will come for you very soon.”

    As she becomes one with the darkness of the night, a mysterious, dark butterfly flutters after its mistress.

    A few hours before the first light of dawn, Sabine grows more and more worried for her only daughter as they still can not find her, Alya even more worried for her best friend.  Just then they could hear the Town Crier call out as he rang his bell, “Marinette Dupain-Cheng elopes with Akumatized victim! Heartbroken Agreste heir to be married to young wealthy lady!”

    This news had surprised the worried-sick parents and Alya as they eat a warm, very early breakfast.  “Young wealthy lady? You mean to say that Gabriel and Emilie pulled a snitch on us to have Adrien wed Lady Lila instead?”

    Alya shrugs, not to happy with the second part of the announcement as she quietly finishes her breakfast sandwich and morning tea.  “But didn’t he say Akumatized victim?” Tom asks, pointing towards where Andre left.

    “Nonsense.  What Akumatized victim would marry our Marinette?”

    Getting slightly annoyed after spending the entire night with these two, Alya excuses herself from the table and walks away to be alone for a while.  Searching all night for her best friend never lighten up how deeply worried Alya is for Marinette. “Girl, wherever you are right now, just leave me a sign, telling me that you’re safe.”

    Alya had been so lost in her thoughts that she didn’t hear anyone come up from behind her.  “You must be a great friend to worry about that runaway ditcher.” a low voice whispers in her ear, causing goosebumps to form on her arms and the hairs at the back of her neck stand on end.

    But before she could even turn around, Alya freezes as she feels something flutter against the side of her neck, the dark butterfly, the Akuma, leaving a mark.  Then as the Influence takes effect, Alya feels her clothes change with her black-rimmed glasses turning into a black butterfly-shaped mask, her hazel eyes becoming a dark magenta, her normal attire change into a black suit with her lower arms and legs white with three stripes, on her chest is a glowing hot pink Wi-Fi symbol with a thin white line around her waist, the line creating a semicircle above a short vertical white line in the front, resembling a power button.

    With Alya gawking at her new appearance, her attacker smirks, quite satisfied with her work.  Remaining in the shadows, she places the tips of her fingers right against the girl’s temples,  small lights glowing at each fingertip. “You now must go to the Land of the Akumatized and follow MY rules I have given you.  Disobey and try to leave, there will be dire consequences.” the attacker instructs her.

    Once the fingers have been removed, Alya tries to turn to face the attacker, but stops as soon as unbearable pain starts to form in her neck where the mark is.  The pain did not stop until Alya finally faces the direction the mental map is leading her in order to reach the Land of the Akumatized.


	9. New Arrival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Marinette and Luka become closer in love, the Land of the Akumatized receive a new resident. Meanwhile Adrien's wedding with Lila is well underway, but he carries a heavy heart.

**Chapter 9**

**New Arrival**

 

    Just as Miss Bustier had said, Tikki came for Marinette, meaning that Luka wants to see her.  Setting the book down that Bustier let her borrow, Marinette follows the red cat to where she can find Luka.  Once Tikki had stopped at their destination, Marinette recognizes the place to be where she first woke up in this land, the pub where Ondine sang about Luka’s story.

    Taking a deep breath to calm her nerve, Marinette enters and sure enough, she finds Luka lounging on on of the sofas, playing his guitar.  He didn’t look up as she approach him, but he does hear her steps as she carefully walks closer. Aware that he is still upset with her about the embrace with Adrien, Marinette sighs and decides to lift this heavy air between them since she does care about him.  “I’m sorry. You didn’t get to meet my parents and you caught me with Adrien. But I promise that what you saw was not what you thought it was.”

    Luka may not be answering to her, but he did make it appear that he is listening to her as he plucks the strings of his guitar.  So she sits on the sofa with him. “You see I was betrothed to him yesterday but we had never met before. He told me that he wants to marry the one girl he loves with all his heart.  After meeting you and spending time with you, I had decided that I’ll cancel our wedding so he could be with Kagami.”

    At that, Luka stops playing.  Without looking at her, Luka asks, “You mean, you were only bidding him goodbye when I saw you with him?”

    She answers with a soft yes.  Then at the corner of her eye, Marinette saw a lyre, reminding her of the harp in the Agrests residence.  Getting up for a brief moment, as she went to get the lyre, this time Luka looks up to see what she’s doing.  With the lyre in her hand, Marinette strums a few strings, making a beautiful sound that had surprised Luka.

    Turning back to him, she smiles as she rejoins him on the sofa.  “Ever since I was a child, I’ve always loved the arts from drawing and painting to playing string instruments.”

    An idea coming to mind, Luka makes a bit more room on the sofa and then gestures her to lay against him, which she had complied.  Once she is in place, Luka wraps one arm around her waist, getting ready to play his guitar. Quickly getting the idea, Marinette prepares to play the lyre.  Then they started together, the music they create being played in a perfect matching melody.

    The more she plays the lyre as he plays his guitar, Marinette becomes even more comfortable with Luka as she snuggles much closer into his warmth, a smile forming on his face as they both become content.  When their music stops, Marinette turns to face Luka properly, the lyre on her lap as she places one hand on his chest, right where she could feel his heart beat tenderly. Locking his teal eyes on her beautiful blue-bell pair, Luka gently strokes one side of her face, exchanging no words as this love grows.

    Just then, the pair could hear a bell going off and Nino hollers, “New arrival!”

    First to enter the pub are Ondine, Kim and Alix as they exclaim, “Lights up!”

    Then soon every resident of the Land of the Akumatized enter the pub just as a familiar figure emerges from just outside.  Nino walks up to the new comer. “I’m Nino. Nino Lahiffe.”

    “It’s a pleasure, Nino.  I’m Alya Cesaire.” At the name, Marinette leaps up.

    “Alya!”  Once the girl turned at her name, the smile only grows as Marinette hugs her best friend.  “Alya! It’s wonderful to see you again!”

    “Marinette!” Alya returns the hug and the two squeeze each other tightly.  “Girl, you had me worried sick!”

    “I’m sorry I made you worry.”

    Leaning back a bit, Alya takes a look around the pub, Marinette noticing the mark of the Akuma on her neck.  Thinking that she must have been ambushed, her thoughts break when she hears Alya, “So you’ve been here this whole time?”

    Marinette nods, looking back over her shoulder to Luka, who seems to be watching them out of curiosity.  Then Alya follows her line of sight to see the boy behind her. Connecting the dots rather quickly in her head, Alya gives Marinette a knowing smirk.  “Been with him this whole time?”

    A blush forms on her cheeks at the thought of how happy she’s been with Luka this whole time.  “Well, my long story is that while I was practicing my vows, I had accidentally married Luka.”

    When she gave her the question look about his name, Marinette explains everything that’s happened since she was first brought to the Land of the Akumatized, learning about the residents and the rules that the person behind all of this had placed.  After she had finished explaining, Alya took a moment to process the info.

    After a while, Marinette then asks, “How is everyone back home?”

    “Well, for one your parents are worried and wondering about where you ran off to.  And Adrien…”

    “Yeah?  How is he doing?”

    “He’s actually getting married this evening.”  Being offered a drink from the bar, Alya takes a few sips.

    “Oh? Is he marrying Kagami?” Marinette hopes that’s the case since she knows he wants to be with Kagami just like she now wants to be with Luka.

    But Alya shakes her head.  “His bride is that rich bitch, Lila Rossi.  His parents are desperate to be free of the predicament you caused by scampering away.”

    “But knowing Adrien, he won’t be happy with this marriage since his heart belongs to Kagami.  That’s why I had canceled our wedding.” Marinette shakes her head sadly that Adrien is still not getting the girl he wants.

    “Like I said, girl, his parents are desperate.”

    Taking out her cell phone, Marinette leaves the pub, everyone watching her leave.  “Marinette? What’s wrong?” Luka asks, concerned about the sad expression on her face.

    Stopping for a brief moment, Marinette turns to give him a small smile.  “It’s ok, Luka. I’ll be right back.” Without waiting for a reply, Marinette leaves the pub.  Watching her go, Alya sighs, that smile was a forced smile.

 

    Back at the Agreste manor, Nathalie had just finished getting Adrien ready for his wedding with Lila.  “Adrien, it’s now time to leave for the church.” Nathalie says as she finishes by tying his black bow tie, making sure there are no wrinkles.

    “Last night,” Adrien softly says as he trembles, fighting off the sadness in his heart, “when she canceled our wedding so I could be with Kagami, I had believed that my wedding would be perfect.  But now I feel like a feather caught in the wind and flutter into a fierce cyclone.”

    Placing her hands on his shoulders in a comfort way, Nathalie gives him a gentle smile.  “The wind leads to many places. Perhaps you’ll find a better place, someday.” With that, she ushers the saddened groom from his room and into the front parlor, where his parents await him, keeping his green eyes casted down.  Within a few minutes, the arrive at the church just as the relatives to both the bride and groom take their seats inside.

    Just as the music starts once he took his place at the altar, Adrien watches as Lila, dressed in a beautiful, long wedding gown, long silver-white gloves, silver high heels, the veil secured by a silver tiara, and a bouquet of white roses in her hands make her way to the altar.  Once she is close to him, Adrien reluctantly offers her his hand, which she gladly took it and soon she stood right beside him.

    For the most part during the ceremony, Adrien tuned out everything, saying all of his vows and then Lila say her vows.  Then at the very end came the words that he currently despises right now since he couldn’t give his vows to Kagami, “I now pronounce you husband and wife.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really enjoyed writing the moment between Luka and Marinette.


	10. His New Bride part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luka and Marinette decide to have a proper wedding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I must say that this is my favorite chapter I've written for this story. I sure hope you all enjoy reading this chapter as I have writing it. Also the credit for Marinette and Luka's wedding attire belong to Tumblr users @edendaphne and @lunian. Lovely designs indeed.

**Chapter 10**

**His New Bride part 2**

 

    Hearing a thunder clap, Marinette sits on a bench just outside the pub.  She had attempted to reach Kagami to check on her and see how she feels about the situation.  But her attempts to reach her failed, believing that perhaps Kagami doesn’t want to talk with anyone as she deals with her own heartache.  Marinette wished with all her heart that she could do something, anything, for Adrien and Kagami, but she wasn’t sure of what.

    “I’m too late to help them.” Marinette says softly, dropping the white rose that had began to wilt.

    Then she could hear a few voices back inside the pub.  “Oh, Nino, what am I going to do?” it was Luka she heard first.  Standing right behind the door, Marinette opens the door slightly to see Luka and Nino chatting now that everyone else had left for the night.

    “Well, I don’t know what to tell you, man.” Nino shrugs sadly.

    Just then, Caline Bustier came into the room, a book under her arm with Rose and Juleka right beside her.  “Luka dear, we need to talk.”

    “What’s wrong, Caline?” Luka asks as he faces the trio.

    “There happens to be a complication with your marriage.  I’m afraid there is a very strict rule that SHE had set.” Juleka says.

    “What is this strict rule?” Luka is confused about this rule he hasn’t heard of.

    “We under the Influence can not be with anyone who is free.” Bustier says firmly.

    Luka did not like the sound of that rule since Marinette means so much to him.  “If she hears about this rule, she’ll leave. Is there anything you can do?”

    “There is only one way for your marriage, your love, to be allowed.”

    “Please tell me.  I’ll do anything.” Luka urges her to tell him, Marinette listening and watching closely.

    “You see, Luka, she has to become one of us.” Rose finally says.

    This had caused a jolt in his heart at the thought.  “Marinette must give up on her old life. She would need to be given the Mark of the Akuma.” Caline opens the book to the page showing a sketch of a person going through the process of becoming an Akumatized victim.

    With a gasp, Luka already knows what this all means.  “The Influence!”

    “This will make her one of us.  Only then would she be free to give you her heart.”

    The mere thought of making her go through with the process terrified him.  “I could I ask her to do this?” Luka asks in defeat.

    Now knowing what needs to be done in order for her to stay with Luka, Marinette at once makes the decision for herself.  Entering the room, she says warmly to Luka, “You won’t need to you.” To see her approach him, Luka is left surprised as Marinette stands before him.  “I will do it.”

    “My dear, should you choose this path, you may never return to the world beyond this land willingly.  Do you understand?” Bustier warns her of what happens if she chooses this path.

    Letting Luka hold her, Marinette smiles and says with a simple, “I do.”  If she can be with Luka, then Marinette is willing to do anything and sacrifice everything for the happiness she’s found with him.

    An hour later, Marinette and Luka have every Akumatized resident gather around in the square for an announcement.  Once everyone had been gathered around, Marinette gives the announcement. “We have decided to have a proper wedding.  So grab anything you can that’s appropriate for this celebration and follow us. We’re having this wedding outside.”

    At this announcement, everyone became excited about this wedding.  And so everyone scatter to get everything ready with Juleka and Rose taking Marinette to make her into a beautiful bride, Alya helping Nino create the music playlist, Wong Cheng getting right to work on the wedding cake.

**A wedding, a wedding**

**We’re going to have a wedding**

Then Luka enters the tailor to be fitted into a suitable wedding suit.

**The tailors think you’re very cute**

**But goodness knows you need a suit**

**But have no fear, we’re quite adept**

**We’ll have you looking lovely, lovely, lovely**

 

**Lovely, lovely, lovely, lovely, lovely yet**

    With him standing on a stool as one woman takes his measurements, the others get to work on what he’ll be wearing for his wedding with Marinette.

**A little stitch, a little tuck**

**Some tender loving care**

**A little thread will fix you up**

**And we’ve got plenty as you see**

    Soon they decide on a sky blue button up shirt with sleeves rolled up at the elbows, black vest open in the front, a black tie hanging around his neck, black pants and black shoes.

**And personally guarantee**

**Our quality repairs**

**A little here, I’ll fix the mess**

**We’re going to do our very best**

    Once all suited up, Luka then heads to the stylist to have his hair done.  In less than half an hour, his hair had been brushed back and off to the side a bit.

**When everybody sees you**

**They will all be quite impressed**

**They will all be quite impressed**

Standing before a tall mirror, Luka himself is quite pleased with the tailors and stylist work to make him a handsome groom.

**A wedding. A wedding**

**We’re going to have a wedding**

 

**A wedding cake is no mistake**

**It must be quite sublime**

**We’re missing something**

**I wish I had more time**

Working on the wedding cake, Wong Cheng’s assistants add some fresh ingredients to make the cake unique for tonight with the very little time they have.  Just when the right amount of sugar and honey were added in the batter, Wong Cheng decides the batter is ready.

**The perfect cake is hard to miss**

**A wedding, a wedding**

**We’re going to have**

**A wedding**

 

**Huzzah, huzzah**

 

**We’re going to have a wedding**

**A wedding**

**Let’s all give out a cheer**

**‘Cause the Riff Tide is getting married today**

 

**One thing you can surely say**

**Is we will stand beside**

**Until the end we will defend**

**Our one and only Riff Tide**

 

**Our groom-to-be, our groom-to-be**

**Our handsome Riff Tide**

**Huzzah! Hooray! Huzzah! Hooray!**

**Our Riff Tide is getting married today**

    After the men cheer for Luka, they all could hear the women sing harmoniously, causing everyone to turn to see his bride gracefully approach.  Turning to see his beloved bride, Luka smiles at the sight of Marinette, wearing a beautiful white and pink gown, shoulder-less sleeves that hang loosely from her upper arm, the sleeves and the skirt of the gown flaring out beautifully, white open toe heel shoes, her black hair down and wavy, and a silver flower necklace around her neck, a beautiful bouquet of pink and white roses and irises in her hands, a smile forms as she approaches her groom.

**Oh, oh, the bride is here**

**She’s waited for this day**

**For many a year**

 

**For this day, for this day**

**Our hopes and our pride**

**The bride is here**

**Here comes the bride**

    Then ever so gently, the final detail, a pink, sparkling veil is placed on the crown of her head and held in place by a pink flower crown.  Before entering Luka’s waiting arms, Marinette spreads her arms out and twirls beautifully around, amazing Luka even more. Once she had stopped right in front of him, Luka wraps his arms around her slender form and holds her close, the two blushing and smiling at each other.

**Here comes the bride**

**Here comes the bride**

**For this day, for this day**

**Will last forever**

    With Marinette resting her head on his chest, Luka holds her even closer as they sway back and forth to the music and soft song everyone else around them make for this special night.

**And all of her friends**

**Will work together**

    Alya leads the next part of the song as Juleka, Rose, Ondine, Alix, Chloe and Sabrina sing along with her.

**To make it the perfect day**

**She’s always dreamed**

**Our hopes and our pride**

**Our bride, our lovely bride**

    With the preparations just about complete, everyone packs everything and help each other prepare for the trip to the outside world.

**We’re going to have a party**

**Like nobody’s ever seen**

**The free in the land beyond**

**Will not know where they’ve been**

 

**The land beyond**

**The party of the groom**

**Here comes his bride**

**On the glorious day of days**

 

**Out to the Land of the Free**

**To celebrate**

    With everyone else leading the wedding march, Marinette takes Luka’s offered arm and the pair follow after the others to get this wedding started.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a couple more chapters until the very end. Thanks to everyone who have read this story I have enjoyed creating. Hopefully you all will enjoy the finale I have planned.


	11. Reunions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Before the wedding could officially start, the Akumatized have a chance to be with the loved ones they have been forced to leave behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, my dear readers, we are close to the finale. Just one more chapter after this.

**Chapter 11**

**Reunions**

 

    At the Agreste manor, Nathalie had just brought out the wedding cake, although the guests do not seem to be enjoying themselves.  Some had glares in their eyes as they wait impatiently for this to be over, one man is so bored that he fell asleep in his chair, a boy that sits beside the snoring man, his son, pokes at his dinner with his fork.

    “Now then, everyone.” Lila clicks her glass to grab everyone’s attention, causing the sleeping man to snap out of his daze.  Once everyone had set their attention to the bride, Lila continues, “Elegant, cultured, graceful. Adrien has found a wife with all of these qualities and more.”

    As she practically praises herself, Adrien remains seated beside her without any emotion in his face as his thoughts remain on Kagami and still worried for Marinette.  “Fate has brought us together and not a single thing, not even the fires of Hell, could ever hope to tears us apart.”

    Just then, the room goes completely dark and the fireplace right behind the bride and groom is lit up by purple flames.  Everyone at the table freeze in place just as Ondine, now as the Syren with Kim, Dark Cupid, carrying her and her friends appear right behind Gabriel and Emilie.  Placing her webbed hands on the lord’s shoulders, Ondine asks in his ear, “May we join in on this little celebration?”

    At the realization that their mysterious guests are the Akumatized victims, one elder woman screams and soon the entire place was in a panic, not just the manor but outside more Akumatized victims have appeared out of nowhere.  Watching everyone appear terrified, Ondine turns her attention back to Kim, “This is quite funny, don’t you think so?”

    “Hilarious, actually.” Kim replies with a grin.  A smile growing on her face, Ondine wraps her arms around his neck and snuggles closer.

    Actually surprised to see the Akumatized here, Adrien watches as Lila hides behind him.  Just as he is looking over his shoulder at her, he notices another pair stand before them, laughing at Lila, Ivan as Stoneheart and Mylene as Horrificator.

    As everyone ran out of the manor and many other buildings with the Akumatized running out as well, Andre makes a new announcement, “In other news, the Akumatized have returned!”  Soon the Akumatized start to corner everyone as they all search for their loved ones.

    But then soon, Andre recognizes one of the Akumatized, a girl with her light honey blond hair in a high ponytail, familiar ocean blue eyes, nude lipstick, a black one piece jumpsuit with red dots and matching mask.  The girl approaches Andre and almost in an instant, Andre burst into tears as he says the name, “Chloe?”

    Smiling, Antibug gives her father a hug, Andre hugging his missing daughter very tightly.  Then, his hands shaking with happiness, Andre takes out his cell phone and dials a number. “Audrey, my dear, Chloe is back!”  Almost instantly, a woman emerges from her workplace, with golden hair cut short into a 

sharp bob with short bangs that frame her round heart-shape head, her dark shades off to show her blue eyes are now sparkling at the sight of Antibug.

    “Chloe!” Audrey exclaims as she runs over and pulls her daughter into her arms.  Ever since she had gone missing, Audrey wanted nothing more than to hold her close once again.

    At this reunion, at first everyone that are free are confused until more reunions happen.  Alix, as the Timebreaker, approaches the man and his son, who at once recognize the Akumatized as his younger sister.  “Alix? You’ve been missing for almost an entire year.”

    “Jalil, you no I don’t care.  What I do care is that I’m finally back with my family.”  With that, their dad wordlessly brings both his children into his arms and the three hug each other.

    Then soon, all of the Akumatized are once again with their loved ones.  Alya, Lady Wifi, runs to her family with her mother and younger sisters hugging her first, Nino, the Bubbler, is greeted by his family, Miss Bustier as Zombizou watches on with a warm smile at all of the happy reunions going on in the town just as Marinette and Luka emerge behind her.

    Seeing all of the love and happiness, the pair can not help but smile softly.  “I gotta say, Marinette, that having our wedding here in the Land of the Free is a wonderful idea.” Luka says.

    Smiling at her groom, Marinette snuggles closer into his arm.  “I thought that this would give everyone a chance to be with their families and loved ones that they had to leave behind.”

    “A very thoughtful choice, my dear.” Caline nods in agreement.  “Now come, it is time.”

    Both very excited to get married, they nod in understanding and follow Caline to the church, the others starting to follow them with their loved ones beside them.

    Back at the manor, Adrien glares over his shoulder at Lila for acting cowardly before she straightens herself up.  “Right. It’s high time we grab whatever money we can and leave this place.”

    This left Adrien confused as he watches her closely.  “What money?”

    Lila did not like that question.  “Your dowry. It is my right!”

    Adrien shakes his head.  “My parents don’t have any money.  It’s my marriage to you that’ll save them from the Poor House or the cruel streets.” he points out of what this whole marriage is about since he can’t have the girl he wants as his bride and wife.

    Lila is left in utter shock at this reveal.  “What? The Poor House? Streets?” Then she grabs him by his wrist rather harshly.  “You must be lying. There’s no way this is true!”

    Keeping a straight face, Adrien replies as he frees himself, “Did things not go according to your plan, Lady Lila?”  Then Adrien turns to leave his home to find Kagami and they can get this whole mess cleaned up. “Well then in that case, we are perfectly even.”

    Watching him leave, Lila becomes even more furious.


	12. Freedom at Last

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The wedding soon becomes quite eventful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well everyone, we have at last reached the end of Akumatized Riff Tide. I am quite pleased of what I have done for this AU and thank all of you that have read this and stuck with me till the very end. I hope you all enjoy the finale.

**Chapter 12**

**Freedom at Last**

 

    Stepping outside, Adrien is even more surprised to see many of the towns people are walking side by side with the Akumatized, watching as they make their way to the church.  “Adrien!” he hears someone call for him and turns to see Kagami, still wearing the dress she wore at his wedding, running up to him from down the street.

    “Kagami,” Adrien lets her into his arms, “any idea what’s going on?”

    She shakes her head.  “No idea, but I think we should follow these people.”  without another word, the pair follow the parade to the church.

    At the church, Pastor Fu greets everyone.  Then Caline approaches him, “Good evening, pastor.”

    “What brings you all here?”

    “As you can see,” Bustier shows him the bride, her groom, and the tall wedding cake, “we want to throw a wedding here at your church.”

    Instantly recognizing the bride, Fu gives Marinette a smile.  “So, Marinette, I take it you have studied up on your vows?”

    Returning the smile, Marinette nods and says as she leans closer to Luka who then plants a kiss to the top of her head, “Yes, Pastor Fu.”

    “Would you allow me to take care of the ceremony?” Bustier asked.  Then the pastor simply nods, giving her the permission to do the wedding.

    With that, Bustier leads Luka and the guests inside, Marinette taking her position right behind Ivan and Mylene, Tikki poised right at her feet.  Once everyone is in place and all of the guests seated, the wedding march begins to play with Ivan and Mylene tossing flowers, Tikki scampering ahead with Marinette entering the church and gracefully make her way to the altar where Luka and Bustier await.

    Under the moonlight in the night, Luka could only see her become even more beautiful.  Once she’s close enough, Luka takes her hand and pulls her by his side as they stand before Bustier.  After sharing a loving smile, they then face Bustier and the ceremony starts. “Dearly beloved and affected, we are gathered here tonight to join this Akumatized and this woman in marriage.”

    Just outside the church, Adrien and Kagami then see Marinette at the altar.  “Marinette?” Adrien says softly, but one guest turn to him and ushered him to be quiet.  So the pair take a seat and watch the ceremony. “Akumatized first.” Bustier gives Luka the sign.

    Facing his bride, he raises his right hand and says, “With this hand, I will lift your sorrows.  Your cup shall never empty for I shall be your wine.” Then with his right hand flat with his palm up, a dark purple butterfly appears out of nowhere and lands on his offered hand, waiting patiently.

    “Now you, dear.” Bustier gestures to Marinette.

    With a smile to her groom, Marinette says after brushing some of her hair aside to reveal her neck, “With this hand, I will lift your sorrows.  Your cup shall never empty for I shall be your wine.”

    Becoming curious, Adrien quietly leave his seat and hid behind a few pillars to watch.  Just as Luka pulls Marinette closer to give her the akuma, someone at the entrance clears her throat rather loudly, “You know I am the only one that can give the akuma to anyone I choose.”

    This causes everyone to turn to see Lila, her palm up and the akuma flew from Luka’s hand back to her, leaving everyone in shock to discover who had turned them all into the Akumatized.  “I always become soft at weddings though. And I must say this is quite touching” Lila says rather in a mocking way.

    As she makes her way to the altar, everyone that have been Akumatized by her watch her very closely incase she pulls anything as Luka holds Marinette protectively and Kagami leaves her seat to stand beside Adrien.  “Young lovers together. Surely you will live happily ever after.” As she stops in front of them, Lila sharply looks in the direction that Adrien and Kagami are hiding, her eyes silently telling him to come out.

    Hesitantly, Adrien reveals himself and Lila then says as she snatches Adrien to her side, “But don’t forget that he is my husband!  I won’t leave this wretched town empty handed!”

    Still keeping Marinette safe in his arms, Luka then starts to remember Lila.  “Wait, you?”

    Then Lila sets her attention to Luka as he starts to recognize her.  “Luka?”

    “You!”

    “But, I left you.”

    Taking a moment as the memories flash in his mind, Luka then says the truth about this girl, “As an Akumatized.”  This reveal left everyone in the church in utter shock that the girl that had done this to them all is the one also the one that Luka had once been engaged to.

    To hear that Lila is the one who had hurt Luka before made Marinette hate her even more as she holds Luka in order to comfort him, now that he has her.  “This man is obviously delusional!” Lila exclaims, making Luka and Marinette even more angrier at her. With the others, already wanting nothing more than to beat her to a pulp for everything she’s made them go through, Lila then takes out a hidden knife and point it right at Adrien’s neck.  “Sorry to cut things short, but we must be on our way.”

    “Take your hands off him.  Adrien is not yours to claim.” Marinette demands as she gives Lila a cold glare.

    This had surprised Lila.  “Oh? If he’s not mine, then who’s?” Lila pokes fun.

    “He’s mine, you witch.” Kagami emerges from her hiding spot, her own death glare in her eyes as she stands beside Marinette.

    “Must I give you two the Influence as well?” Lila mocks them.

    Having enough of her, all of the Akumatized start to make a move on Lila when Bustier stops them.  “No everyone, we must abide by HER rules. We are never to lay a hand on HER.”

    To hear her say the rules that she has placed, Lila smiles, very pleased.  “Glad to see someone is following my rules.” Just as she is about to order her akuma to affect the two girls, the unexpected happens, the akuma turns on her and gives her the Influence instead, everyone now smirking that she’s finally getting the Influence.

    Watching Lila get the Influence, Marinette asks with Luka now grinning triumphantly, “What’s going on?”

    “Well Marinette, once Lila is given the Influence herself, that’ll free every one of her victims.” Bustier explains.

    “Now that she has been affected instead, the others can do away with her until they are free.” Luka adds.  “About time she got a taste of her own medicine.”

    Once in her own Akumatized form, Lila looks up at everyone with fear written across her face.  Now that she’s under the influence, the first to be free is Alya as she changes back into her regular attire.  While some of the others still have the Influence as a few are finally set free, those that still have it approach the terrified Lila into a separate room to do away with her as they please.

    Within a few minutes since Lila became Akumatized, Luka is set free from the Influence as the mark on his neck disappears, with Marinette overly thrilled for him as she hugs him.  “Luka, you’re finally free.” Marinette says as she embraces him.

    As he holds her, Luka is delighted as well that since he is now free, he can go anywhere he wants and be with the one he loves.  “Marinette, now that I don’t have to worry about the Influence, I can now live my life the way I want to. Will you share your life with mine?”

    Without even having to consider it, Marinette tightens her embrace.  “Yes, I want to spend the rest of my life with you, Luka.”

    Watching them with a smile, Adrien then pulls Kagami closer, now that he can easily end his short marriage with Lila and he can at last marry Kagami.  Then Bustier shares a look with Pastor Fu, the two come to an agreement that the four are considered married. “Now then your four,” Pastor Fu grabs their attention, “Miss Bustier and I have come to agreement that no ceremonies are needed.  We already pronounce you four officially married.”

    These words were all they needed to hear.  Once they face each other again, Luka says, “Shall we go look for your parents?  Surely they need to hear about these news.”

    Marinette smiles at the idea.  However before they could leave, two familiar figures had already appeared in the entrance to the church.  “Mom! Dad!” Marinette exclaims as she rushes over to them.

    To finally see their daughter is safe, Tom and Sabine bring Marinette into their arms.  “Oh Marinette, you’re safe!” Sabine says as tears form in her eyes.

    “We were worried sick about you when you disappeared on us!” Tom scolded Marinette, but he is also shedding tears.

    “I’m sorry I worried you, but I can assure you that I’ve been safe.”  Then Marinette looks back towards Luka. “I was safe with him.”

    At the word ‘him’, Tom and Sabine follow Marinette’s line of sight just as Luka approaches the family.  “Marinette? Who is this?”

    Leaving her parents’ embrace, Marinette takes Luka’s hand and says with a smile to her husband, “Mom, dad, this is Luka Couffaine, he’s my husband.”

    Luka then faces Tom and Sabine and says with a smile, “It’s a pleasure to meet the parents of the girl I love.”

    To see how happy their daughter is with this man, Tom and Sabine couldn’t be anymore happier for her.  “You know, after hearing about how Gabriel and Emilie pulled a snitch on us to have Adrien wed that Lila, we felt that perhaps you’re better off with marrying someone else.” Sabine states.

    “And we see that you’ve already found someone you want to be with, allowing Adrien to be with who he wants.” Tom says after noticing how Adrien holds Kagami close to him, “We’re happy for you, Marinette.  So congratulations!”

    To hear that they are happy for her, Luka then sweeps Marinette off her feet and spin around a bit, Marinette is beyond happy that her parents approve of Luka.  Once Luka stopped spinning, Marinette holds his face as she gives him a deep, passionate kiss with Luka kissing her back.

    As the full moon light shine upon the two, the future could only seem brighter, for them and all of their loved ones.

**Author's Note:**

> The first time I wrote this chapter had turned out super long so I had to cut out some of the content so the chapter isn't so long. What I had at first came to be seven pages long. So I had to shorten the chapter a bit and continue on in the next chapter. See you there!*peace out*
> 
>  **Edit** you all may come to notice that I have changed the title. If you want to find out, check chapter 3.  
>  **Edit 2** after seeing previews of the first episode of season three, I have decided to change the role of Barkis to Lila instead and there will be some more changes in the story. I hope you all will still enjoy this story.


End file.
